Episode 6866 (9th May 2014)
"Moira arrives at The Woolpack to find the locals are throwing her a surprise hen party, but James could be about to burst her bubble as he makes a discovery while packing his things." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Moira arrives at The Woolpack to find out that her friends have planned her a hen night. She is stunned when Cain suggests they are marrying next week. Donna is guilty as she lies to Marlon about reporting Greg to the police. Although overwhelmed at the surprise, a delighted Moira agrees to marry Cain and the men leave Moira to enjoy her party. Belle is frustrated when Sean appears to be procrastinating over their plan to have a baby when he returns from his aunt's. Charity arrives at the pub with Declan and appears saddened at what she has walked in on. Adam catches James at Butlers Farm packing his things and is quick to tell him how Moira is happier now he has gone. Sean asks Dan for private study time so he and Belle can at last can find time alone. James is unable to shake his doubts about Adam when he suddenly comes across the hidden wad of cash in the cupboard. At Cain's stag night, a cut-up Pete informs Ross that Debbie has dumped him. Charity takes the opportunity to clear the air with Moira by buying the girls a round of shots. Debbie informs a surprised Chas that she's dumped Pete. Shortly after, breaking free from the stag group, Ross finds a tipsy Debbie outside the pub after abandoning Moira's hen do. She suggests Ross should go back to hers to open another bottle, so he follows her. James buys a home DNA testing kit online. Charity looks on with sadness as Moira says a few words about how Cain is one of the best things that's ever happened to her. Debbie and Ross kiss on her sofa and Debbie starts to get undressed. Ross then humiliates her by knocking her back and walking out. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast *Elvis Stripper - Rowe David McClelland Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Porch, Public bar, Backroom, Hallway/stairs, Exterior *Dale Head - Living room, Kitchen *Connelton View - Front garden *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes